Nonsun
Nonsun are a doom/drone band from Lviv, Ukraine. Active since 2011, they are known for their darkly moody instrumentals and lengthy studio releases (With two Extended Plays spanning over forty minutes and an album spanning over eighty at the time of release). Nonsun are known for their moody atmospheres and dark tones, in particular their debut album Black Snow Desert attaining a significant amount of praise, leading to the band touring behind a re-release of the album in 2018. Initially the band started as a two-piece with founding members Goatooth and Alpha but has since evolved into a quartet as a second studio album is in the works. History Nonsun began in 2011 as a two-piece duo of Goatooth and Alpha. With a multitude of recording in the works the band would put out a demo EP entitled Good Old Evil in late 2012. A second EP entitled Sun Blind Me via Breathe Plastic Records (Netherlands) and Drowning (Denmark) would follow in September 2013. Nonsun would be personally selected (Of 22 bands) by Yob to support them (Along with Pallbearer) for a performance at Klub Firlej in Wroclaw, Poland on September 20, 2014.YouTubeAccessed 30 December 2016 This would notably be the band's first live performance. One of the followed live performances would be conceived at UTM in Lviv, Ukraine on October 17, 2014. This was notable as a drumless performance. YouTubeAccessed 30 December 2016 Soon after in January 2016 the band would release their first full-length album in the form of Black Snow Desert to critical praise and positive reviews. Some of Nonsun's music would also appear in the historical drama film Alive, directed by Taras Khymych.Nonsun FacebookAccessed 30 December 2016 On 21 December 2017 Nonsun announced a CD reissue and vinyl issue of Black Snow Desert was in the works and that the band had begun work on a second studio album. Black Snow Desert was re-released via Dunk!Records and Cimmerian Shade Recordings on 25 January 2018. Nonsun was also confirmed to be making a live appearance at Electric Meadow Festival on 6 - 8 July 2018 in Lviv.Facebook In 2018 the band also played two more festivals: Dunk!fest in Zottegem, Belgium, and Fusion Festival in Larz, Germany. On 21 March 2018, Nonsun announced their first European tour in support of the 2018 edition of Black Snow Desert.Nonsun Facebook Notably Nonsun had evolved into a four-piece with original drummer Alpha departing from the band. Currently, along with performing several shows in 2019, Nonsun are working on their follow-up to Black Snow Desert. Discography Studio Albums * Black Snow Desert (2016, Self-Released) * [https://riffipedia.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Snow_Desert Black Snow Desert] 2018 (2018, Dunk!Records/Cimmerian Shade Recordings) * TBA (TBA) Extended Plays * Good Old Evil (2012, Self-Released) * Sun Blind Me (2013, Breathe Plastic/Drowning) Members * Goatooth - Guitars, Bass, Vocals (2011 - Present) * Alex - Bass (2018 - Present) * Vlad - Drums (2018 - Present) * Taras - Guitars (2018 - Present) * Alpha - Drums (2011 - 2018) Tours * Black Snow Desert European Tour (2018)Nonsun Facebook Reviews "Sludgy drone horror that’s light on pyrotechnics and heavy on being fucking heavy. This isn’t music for throwing back beers and elbows; Nonsun will rob you of the will to live, then sock you in the guts just the way you know you deserve. The opposing inertial forces of hunched, creeping motion and rhythm-less feedback stasis provide an intriguing source of unexpected and understated dynamism". (Decibel) "Drone-metal seance soaked with innovative stylistic marriages. You won't know how to feel...Forget catharsis, you might just need to play in teeming mud and abandon expectation". (Heavy Planet) "Headiness and dissonance of the years 2000 along with crushingness and sorrowful, aesthetic darkness of the early 90's". (Temple of Perdition) "If there’s a shitload of bands playing as dark as they can, these guys have done something more than just play heavy, you need to listen carefully so you can discover hidden sounds". (Music as Heroin) "Whatever sphere they’re working in and however drone-heavy that sphere might wind up being, Nonsun present a caustic but hypnotic take on tonal weight and a vague industrial influence without coming off as trying to reside in one genre or another. They seem to be heading in a fascinating direction and I’ll look forward to finding out where it might go from here". (Obelisk) "Whether it’s labeled dark ambient, drone or funeral doom, Nonsun presents haunting, heavy music that’s completely immersive. Texture and tone take center stage with what can only be described as a dreamlike quality. Sun Blind Me perfectly balances the repetitive nature of drone music, never becoming boring or predictable". (Beachcomber) External Links https://www.facebook.com/NonsunDoom http://nonsun.bandcamp.com https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7b7IKxVMN2E http://youtu.be/gXLhtorbwSs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YLEtGkeNvAY http://decibelmagazine.com/featured/throw-me-a-frickin-label-hack-ukraines-nonsun/ http://www.heavyplanet.net/2013/02/sunday-sludge-nonsun-good-old-evil.html http://theobelisk.net/obelisk/2013/08/21/nonsun-sun-blind-me-radio-add/ http://thesludgelord.blogspot.com/2013/09/nonsun-sun-blind-me.html http://decibelmagazine.com/featured/label-hack-update-nonsun-drop-more-drone/ http://templeofperdition.blogspot.com/2013/01/awakening-good-old-evil-interview-with.html http://theparanoidmusicblog.blogspot.com/2013/02/the-alchemical-mixture-chains-nonsun.html http://850me.com/2013/09/27/for-the-doom-drone-lovers-nonsun/ http://theparanoidmusicblog.blogspot.com/2013/10/nonsun-sun-blind-me-album-review.html References Category:Band Category:Lviv Category:Ukraine Category:Drone Doom Category:Doom Metal Category:Nonsun Category:Post-metal